oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ice War
The Ice War was a large-scale war between humans and the Ice Dragons and their kin, involving numerous battles. It is known by many names, such as the Dragon War of Year 433/434 or simply the Dragon Wars. Events began in the late Blue Moon of Year 433 and continued until the late Dancing Moon of Year 434. The war erupted over the Ice Dungeon with the Ice Dragons becoming angry over the constant plundering of their home and the killing of their young. The other types of Dragons were not as actively involved in the war, but the Ice Dragons found enthusiastic allies in their scaly cousins, the Lizard Men. Chronology Beginnings The fighting began late in the Blue Moon of Year 433 when an Ancient Ice Dragon descended upon a group of adventurers who were plundering the Ice Dungeon, ravishing their numbers and forcing them to escape, but the Ancient remained. Finally, early in the Fighting Moon, a mighty team, including the great Hayate, brought down the Ancient and left victorious. However, not long afterwards, a new Ancient was discovered inside the dungeon. Later on, another party tried and failed to bring down the Ancient, who was becoming extremely powerful with all of the lives she had taken. Here the Ancient argued her case, saying that the humans were child-murdering thieves, sparking intense debate among the humans. Following this invasion, the Ancient instructed two of her Dragon spawn to go to the humans' homes. They both made their way to Rebel Island, the home of the Rhovanion Rebels, and unleashed their fury. Although they were killed, the second dragon declared war on humanity as he fell, thus officially starting the war. The War with the Ancient From that point onwards, the Ancient played a large role in the war, acting as the commander of the dragons. Not long after the invasion of Rebel Isle, an Ice Dragon was spotted in the Lizard Fort, raising suspicions of a possible alliance. Another dragon was slain near Duldrus. Both happenings foreshadowed the stunning events that were to come. Faces from all over Oberin met to discuss the plan of action in the dining halls of Mirith, but the fighting had already begun and war underway, as some pointed out. A number of days later, the Lizard Men were discovered to be constructing Rafts, which would allow them to invade the mainland. Here the mighty Lizard generals Ssscglaw and Ssssglissya first made their appearance, successfully defeating the humans and killing Hayate, who they called Ssslayer. The humans barely escaped from this episode with their lives. Soon afterwards, an Ice Dragon made an attack on adventurers near Duldrus, unleashing a new trick in which he summoned forth the elements to wreak havoc. Using this power, the Ice Dragon killed many and flew towards the town itself, razing the southern half of the town to the ground, eating all of the shopkeepers, and clawing the sign to bits. Duldrus remained in such a state for years to come. During the full Fighting Moon, an Ice Dragon besieged the west gate of Mirith with a large escort of Frost Giants. The giants managed to overrun the castle, but they were beaten back with the help of Lord Rengal. However, once the invasion was over, a man known as Black Nate arrived from Welif, claiming that the Lizard Men had sacked the port, which happened to be the closest human civilization to Lizard Island. The humans quickly moved to expel the Lizards, with initial success. However, Ssscglaw and an Ice Dragon arrived, commanding a huge wave of Lizards that managed to thwart the human assault. The Lizards had successfully established a command point closer to Mirith, and it was clear that they intended to stay, even going so far as to rename the pub to 'The Dead Hayate'. With not much respite after this attack, simultaneous invasions of hoards of Frost Giants were thrown against both Gohoran and Foehan. It seemed that the Ancient was more into displaying her power, and showing how easily the homes of the humans could be overrun. Finally taking the offensive, Commander Nasrith of the Mirith Vanguard organized an invasion of Welif to reclaim it from the Lizard Men, but ugly resentments and brash impulses divided the humans, dooming them to failure against the might of an Ice Dragon, Ssscglaw and Ssssglissya. The following days saw numerous scouting parties of Lizards throughout almost every corner of Oberin, constantly keeping the humans on edge. Near the end of the Fighting Moon, another Ice Dragon with a particular skill in summoning attacked the Andris Bridge along with a posse of Frost Giants and Sea Serpents. Here the dragon revealed that they had discovered how to make use of the portals and pure crystals. Another dragon also claimed that they had built a mobile portal themselves. Another legion of Frost Giants invaded the city of Andris, killing the great wizard and owner of the magery shop, Kendra. As the Fighting Moon faded into the Sleeping Moon, extreme numbers of Frost Giants took up residence at the entry room of the Ice Dungeon. Finally, at the end of the Full Sleeping Moon, a huge army was gathered and invaded the Ice Dungeon, seeking out the Ancient. With the combined effort of the adventurers, the Ancient fell and the humans left victorious, but the war was not yet over, as massive numbers of Frost Giants repopulated the dungeon rapidly. Vandrovic's Fury Later in the Waking Moon of the new Year 434, a party in the Ice Dungeon met another Ice Dragon named Vandrovic, the hot-headed but cunning son of the great Ancient that had done so much damage. Vandrovic wasn't as physically powerful as his mother, but he could use his magical abilities to paralyze and poison. He was seen as the new commander of the Ice forces. A full moon passed with little significant action occurring, until the late Growing Moon, when a Lich along with Ice Golems and Frost Giants invaded Foehan. Although there was no concrete proof, the attack was believed to be connected to Vandrovic. Vandrovic was soon spotted near the Tree Maze, speaking to a mother Forest Dragon. The Forest Dragon was tired of the constant plundering of her home, just as the Ice Dragons had tired of the same plundering some moons ago. She spoke of an alliance with Vandrovic and his icey bretheren. The two dragons left, with Vandrovic having shown great cunning but quick temper as well. Early in the Bleeding Moon, a Bone Lord sensed magical activity in Duldrus of a draconian nature. A group gathered to investigate, finding the destroyed section of the town to be overflowing with Frost Giants and a Lich who could summon Ice Golems to his aid, suggesting a connection with Vandrovic, who was flying overhead during the battle but made no appearance. It was later discovered that Vandrovic had been idling around the banks of Mirith while the action was taking place. As the full moon neared, increased sightings of Lizard Men parties throughout Oberin were reported. Little activity took place for the following moons, and Vandrovic disappeared from the lands. It had seemed that a balance had been reached, with Welif often called the New Lizard Fort. The Liberation of Welif After some extended time of quiet among the lizards and dragons, Lizard attacks were stepped up in the later Dancing Moon, with Ssscglaw himself making an appearance during a lizard attack on the Mirith moat. Some days later, it appeared that the lizards were deciding to make their home a bit more permanent: walls were being constructed around the town. While the walling was taking place, Ssscglaw was seen instructing a new, younger lizard general that came to be known as Sshassor. Despite an invasion attempt to halt the construction, the town was sealed off, and Sshassor announced their plans to kill the King, Galandir. Sshassor also challenged Hayate to a duel, but he unscrupulously unleashed his army of Lizards on Hayate, who stood no chance against their numbers. Sure enough, a number of days later, Mirith was invaded. Sshassor and a large band of lizards assaulted the east gate, but the humans were prepared and held the invaders off, until the party was forced to divide in two as Ssscglaw began to attack the west gate in a similar manner. The lizard men soon breached the walls and ran amuck throughout the city, despite the efforts of Ciddia Tigg. The castle became overrun and the humans retreated to defend it, with Ciddia Tigg chasing Ssscglaw through the castle and finally out of the town, forcing Sshassor to flee. Following the successful repulsion of the invasion, Ciddia Tigg and Lord Rengal gathered everyone in the castle and announced the plan to instantly retaliate and strike down the lizards while their numbers were weakened. Two friendly lizard spies were brought forward, both of which announed their allegiance to their god, Hayate. They claimed that they had infiltrated the lizard men's stockade at Welif and undermined the walls. They also brought the information that Ssscglaw was fond of luring his enemies in and then attacking from the rear, warning the humans to always watch their backs. The gate of town on the north wall, the only entrance into Welif, was set up for this strategy. Ssscglaw would have a harder time using this tactic from the rear of the fortifications. The humans made their way to the south of Welif and began the assault on the wall, which fell according to the plans of their lizard allies. The three generals along with a new one, Sss'shkor all fought in the battle. Suddenly a large group of lizards commanded by Ssscglaw attacked from the rear, but thanks to the information from the friendly lizards, a strong group was waiting for them and deflected their attack. Sss'shkor commanded a personal force of lizard men who tricked the humans into thinking they were friends. These special lizards were immune to destructive magic and attacked with efficiency and coordination under the command of their general. Finally, the humans overcame and the lizards were forced to make a retreat. The walls were torn down and Sshassor and Sss'shkor were killed in the fighting, although Ssscglaw and Ssssglissya managed to escape with their lives. Welif was liberated, and at long last, the Ice War appeared to come to a close. Category:Historical Event Category:Historical Event